


Omen

by riverdaleseason4jeronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Other, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaleseason4jeronica/pseuds/riverdaleseason4jeronica
Summary: It's been two months since everything ended. Hiram Lodge and Hermione Lodge is in prison. Penelope Blossom as well. No Black Hood, and no more fizzle rocks. Everything is back in peace. Not for Veronica though. Her life had went downhill since the first time Hiram was sent to jail. And now, maybe she will eventually went down the river just like her life too. Archie is no longer her boyfriend, her friendship with Betty is strained, parents in jail.It left Jughead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Riverdale fanfiction. Please bare the grammar errors. Feel free to give me ideas for the next chapters and constructive critics in the comments. Enjoy!

 

 

 

_"It's finally over," is what the whole town has been saying for the past three days. The news and the newspaper are full of 'Lodge's. The murderers—like Penelope Blossom, the one behind all of them—, the escaping (and dead) Black Hood Hal Cooper, the fake Jason Blossom as the Gargoyle King, is over. They are all in the Jail that resides in the southside. The guards, the people in there are also replaced with the new ones, one the mayors and everyone in Riverdale trust. That way, there's no way any of this criminals have a chance to escape._

 

_"Veronica Lodge helped the officers arrested her parents; Hiram Lodge and Hermione Lodge. Veronica Lodge is not available to speak further since the last time she announced Riverdale's freedom live, in the mayor building, after giving back all the boughted Riverdale places."_

 

_"She sent her parents to jail?"_

 

_"Let's bet that New York girl is just as bad as her parents."_

 

_"We are free from the criminals, but the daughter of criminals is still here."_

 

_"She is a Lodge, after all."_


	2. Bad Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie, V, is no longer what people call her. Now they call her 'Omen'.

The raven-haired princess walks down the hallway of Riverdale High School after weeks of not showing up. Everything changed for her. She still looks the same though—classic black outfit with matching heels, red lips, and cold eyes, walking with no expression as people stare at her and make ways, like a boat floating in the ocean full of fishes avoiding the boat. She casually drop a few books inside her locker, take some, close it, and walk again. That's what her life is gonna be now. 

 

No criminal parents,

No boyfriend,

No Friday nights,

No hanging out,

No friends.

 

Except that Cheryl would never do that to her.

 

"Veronica!" The red-haired girl exclaimed when she saw her in the hall. "Gosh, girl, i thought you were dead. We missed you!" She received an unexpected hug from Cheryl, and Toni too, which she replied back with tight hugs.

"Yeah, i've been busy, but i'm back to school days now. It's our last year, might as well enjoy it."

Well, as much as she can

 

"Don't listen to what they call you, Veronica, they are just assholes," Toni said as the three of them walk to class. Wow, it sounds almost unfamiliar in their heads.

"What do they call me?" Veronica wondered confused, since they called her V and Ronnie which doesn't make them assholes, right?

"Oh V, you haven't heard?" Cheryl ask with a slight disbelief. "It pains me to even say this, but they called you Omen since..."

"Omen? Seriously?"

Toni nodded at the other two girls. "Yep, as in Bad Omen, but don't listen to them. You are not a possessed by an anti-christ that likes to hurt people, are you?"

"No Toni, i'm not. But thanks for the head ups you two," Veronica said with a smile. As much as she puts a smile, she wouldn't deny the nickname hurts. Not because it's mean, but because it's true. Atleast, that's what most people make her think it's true.

 

Betty and Archie, for example. Both of them are with Kevin and Josie on the other hall, glancing at Veronica awkwardly, avoiding eye contact when she look back at them. They are not enemies, but they aren't friends either. The Core Four broke up, splitted into different parts:

 

Betty and Archie—still bestfriends.

 

Jughead and Archie—same thing.

 

Just Jughead,

 

and Just Veronica.

 

Well technically, Jughead and Veronica are not alone. Veronica have Cheryl and Toni, Sweetpea and Fangs, but only occasionally. Most of the time, Veronica is now alone (which is something Cheryl not a fan of).

 

Jughead, despite being the loner, still have Archie and the Serpents. He's not alone. Although his break up with Betty makes him feels like that.

The only reason Veronica and Jughead is not on talking terms is because the glue that has been sticking the group together is gone. They used to argue and talk about movie and books, laughs about Archie and jokingly competes for Betty's attention. 

In the crowded halls of Riverdale Highschool, the Core Four is there, just not together.

 

***

 

"Sorry, Betty, me and Reggie took this seats first," Veronica said when they came back to Archie and Betty putting their trays on their table. Obviously neither of them saw Veronica's bag under the table. 

"Right, excuse us," Betty quickly said without looking at her as she pick up her tray again and walk away. "Let's go, Arch, find another table." The fact that Betty act like they are complete strangers hurted her. Archie gave Veronica a symphatetic smile before following Betty. Reggie sighed and shook his head before claiming back his seat, across from Veronica. Despite their past relathionships, Reggie doesn't mind being Veronica's friend. They held a special place in each other's heart, but that's it. Just as friends.

 

"So, Betty Cooper is now a stranger to Veronica Lodge? No more B and V? Weird," Reggie commented as he eat his burgers. Veronica chuckled and drink her milkshakes, before eating her fries. "Can't say the opposite. It is weird, but i can't do anything about it anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm done. With having a one-sided friendship," Veronica answered. "I love her, i really do, but when i do something wrong, she never hesitates to leave me right at that moment. While i never gave up on her. But you know what? It's _fine_."

"Move, Reggie, i need to speak with V," Cheryl suddenly interupts. Reggie muttered a No, but Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Ronnie Honey, i've been wondering if your Speakeasy is open for me to reserve? I want to make a party for the Pretty Poisons. One of our member's birthday is tonight. But if it's too sudden for you..."

 

"No, no, it's a deal. I can open it earlier for you guys to decorate if you want, and the business part can wait," Veronica said with a smile. "After-party deal?"

"Deal, i invite you and the Serpents as well. The rest will be up to the birthday poison-girl. Thanks a lot, V."

"You're welcome, Cheryl."

Good, now she have something to think about during boring periods and alone time. Beside the world, and the upcomming musical she really wants to join.

But would anyone let her join? No one wants her anymore. 

So she write down things about the birthday-party reservation during boring classes, went home straight away afterschool to take a bath and change before going to Pop's, avoiding a certain booth during her shift. Change again to a classic black-dress with no pearl necklace. The guestes, the gangs, and the birthday girl soon arrived, and the party is on.

 

Everything is going well.

 

But she felt lonelier than ever. She barely know any of this people beside Cheryl, and they are a friend-group she was never a part of.

"And there's the raven-haired princess i haven't seen all summer."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
